La famille s'agrandit
by Zumkalt
Summary: Trois mois ont passé depuis noël, et Jane est bientôt au terme de sa grossesse. Alors que le grand jour approche, l'inquiétude de la brune sur son aptitude à être mère augmente. Heureusement, sa famille et ses amis sont là pour elle. (Suite de mes deux OS de noël).


**La famille s'agrandit**

Salut tout le monde. Comme promit, voici l'OS faisant suite à mes deux OS de noël. Il conclut le cycle que j'avais commencé avec la grossesse de notre brune tatouée préférée. C'est enfin l'heure pour la famille Weller-Doe de s'agrandir ^^

 _ **Information**_ : en raison du temps consacré à cet OS ce week-end, j'ai pris un peu de retard sur l'écriture du chapitre 12 de _Trahisons._ Du coup il ne sera très probablement pas publié avant au moins 21 h mercredi soir.

…..

…

.

Kurt retint difficilement un sourire en regardant sa fiancée foudroyer du regard les chaussures qu'elle voulait mettre. Avec son ventre maintenant bien rond à quelques jours du terme prévu, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se pencher assez pour les enfiler. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu croiser les jambes pour que cela soit plus facile pour elle, ou même lui demander de l'aide, mais elle était tout simplement trop têtue pour ça. Soudain les yeux verts se braquèrent sur lui, furieux :

-« Tu pourrais proposer de m'aider », grogna Jane en faisant la moue.

-« Pour que tu m'envoie balader sous prétexte que tu peux te débrouiller seule ? Dans les deux cas tu vas te fâcher contre moi, alors je choisis la situation qui me demandera le moins d'effort ». Kurt savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Même enceinte de presque neufs mois, sa fiancée était toujours aussi attirante à ses yeux, surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère. Entre ça et l'augmentation de libido liée aux hormones de grossesses, il ne comptait plus le nombre de petites disputes et de réconciliations sur l'oreiller qu'ils avaient eu. Jane plissa les yeux, avant de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire.

-« Tu essayes de profiter de moi », accusa-t-elle en se levant difficilement pour s'approcher de lui.

-« Vraiment ? Pourquoi voudrais-je faire cela à mon adorable et très sexy fiancée », sourit Weller en l'enlaçant, son visage à quelques pouces du sien.

-« Je ne suis pas sexy, grogna la brune d'un air dépité, je suis énorme… ».

-« Tu n'es pas énorme, tu portes notre bébé, et je t'aimerais encore même si ton ventre était deux fois plus gros ». La brune baissa les yeux vers son ventre puis les releva vers lui avec un regard sceptique : « Tu es conscient que si mon ventre était deux fois plus gros je ne pourrais plus aller sur le terrain, courir, et faire tout ce que je faisais habituellement » ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour s'inquiéter de ses performances sur le terrain dans un moment pareil. Kurt se contenta de rire doucement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Jane fondit rapidement sous le baiser et se lova un peu plus contre lui malgré son ventre. C'était quelque chose qui l'amusait beaucoup, même avant sa grossesse. Depuis qu'ils avaient mis les choses au point après la chute de Sandstorm, elle se montrait beaucoup plus tactile. Et peu importait à quel point elle était énervée, un baiser ou un câlin de sa part suffisait rapidement à la rendre aussi docile qu'un agneau. Il se souvenait d'avoir un jour surpris une conversation entre Patterson, Tasha et Allie, lors de laquelle les amies de Jane avaient convenus que la brune compensait désormais probablement ses souvenir d'enfance terribles par de fréquentes démonstrations d'affection.

Cela lui avait fait envisager le comportement de sa fiancée d'un autre œil. Au début il avait simplement pensé que la grossesse la rendait encore plus câline, mais il comprenait maintenant les raisons derrières ces actions. Même si au fond cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure que Jane se serve de lui comme un ours en peluche vivant, si cela la rendait heureuse. Une main posée sur le ventre de la brune, il sentit brusquement un mouvement, et lâcha un petit rire :

-« On dirait que junior s'agite ce matin ».

-« Oui, elle sait qu'elle sera bientôt dehors avec nous », approuva Jane en caressant son ventre bombé.

-« Des plans pour la journée » ? demanda innocemment le directeur adjoint du FBI en lorgnant sur ses pieds nus. Sa fiancée lui lança un regard vexé. Il savait très bien qu'elle voulait sortir et aller avec lui au bureau. Mais depuis deux semaines il trouvait toutes sortes d'excuses pour qu'elle reste chez eux, et il allait sûrement prendre prétexte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se chausser pour la forcer à rester.

-« Je m'ennui, je veux aller au bureau », marmonna la jeune femme en lui jetant son regard le plus adorable. Malheureusement pour elle, depuis sa grossesse il était entré en mode surprotecteur, et ses charmes étaient sans effets dès qu'il pensait qu'elle allait se mettre en danger ou se fatiguer inutilement.

-« Je préfère que tu restes ici, surtout que Pellington vient pour une réunion aujourd'hui…». À ces mots, Jane grimaça et décida instantanément de ne pas quitter l'appartement. Même si de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, le directeur du FBI était l'une des rares personnes envers qui elle gardait rancune. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant considérant sa façon de les traiter, elle et Roman, après l'échec du raid sur Sandstorm. Dans un premier temps, sa colère face aux pertes subies s'était surtout portée sur Roman, mais son frère n'était pas aussi coopératif qu'elle, et Pellington avait rapidement vu la différence. Quelques mois après l'explosion à la ferme, il avait trouvé malin de menacer de renvoyer Jane à la CIA pour forcer Roman à partager plus vite ses informations. Inutile de dire que ses menaces, proférées au milieu de l'open-space avaient considérablement nuits à sa réputation, et bien sûr l'homme blâmait Jane pour ça. Cela avait également braqué l'équipe et Roman contre lui, et il avait obtenu l'exact inverse de l'effet qu'il recherchait. Ses fiançailles avec Kurt et l'annonce de sa grossesse quelques mois plus tard, avaient achevées de mettre Jane tout en haut de sa liste noire. Fort heureusement pour eux, les états de service de Kurt et le rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans le démantèlement de la plus grande organisation de terrorisme intérieure des deux dernières décennies, assuraient qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment leur nuire.

-« Glace à la pistache et films », décida la brune en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Si ce vieux coincé était dans les locaux du FBI aujourd'hui, hors de question d'y mettre les pieds. Leur bébé n'avait pas besoin d'une maman stressée, pensa-t-elle en caressant doucement son ventre. Kurt sourit, ravit d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, et jeta un œil à sa montre. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Jane seule aussi près du terme, et avait appelé des renforts qui ne devraient plus tarder. Au même instant, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée l'avertit que ses invités étaient là.

-« Tu attendais quelqu'un » ? demanda Jane surprise en se redressant un peu sur le canapé pour regarder vers l'entrée.

-« Renforts », répondit simplement Weller en ouvrant la porte à sa sœur et à son neveu, qui entrèrent avec des attitudes très différentes. Sawyer se comporta comme le petit tourbillon d'énergie qu'il était et dit à peine bonjour à son oncle pour se précipiter sur le canapé. Après un long câlin à sa tante, il se pencha et se mit à parler à son ventre, une habitude qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et que Jane trouvait adorable. Sarah, elle, entra beaucoup plus calmement et enlaça son frère.

-« Ne te vexe pas, il a été intenable depuis que je lui ai dit que nous venions vous voir. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est aussi impatient que vous que le bébé arrive », lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Kurt haussa les épaules, maintenant habitué au fait que depuis le début de sa grossesse son neveu avait une nette préférence pour sa fiancée. En réalité, il était même très heureux que les deux soient aussi proches, après tout c'était en partie grâce à ce petit sournois qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

-« Est-ce qu'il sera bientôt avec nous » ? demanda le petit garçon en regardant le gros ventre de Jane.

-« Elle », corrigea gentiment la brune.

-« Mais…oncle Kurt a dit qu'il était sûr que ce serais un garçon », répondit Sawyer en plissant les yeux de confusion.

-« Dans ses rêves peut-être. Mais moi je suis persuadée que ce sera une fille », ricana la brune en regardant son fiancé avec espièglerie.

-« C'est ce qu'elle veut te faire croire, mais tu penses comme moi non » ? demanda Kurt à son neveu en espérant un peu de solidarité masculine. Le garçon hésita un moment, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, puis à sa mère qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Finalement il se tourna vers la brune et jeta les bras autour de son cou pour un autre câlin :

-« Je suis dans le camp de tata Jane », claironna-t-il alors que la jeune femme lui rendait son étreinte.

-« Eh » ! protesta Kurt, vexé que sa fiancée ait pu retourner son neveu contre lui sans efforts. Jane lui lança un sourire triomphant, alors que Sarah éclatait de rire en voyant la mine dépitée de son frère.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête, tu aurais dû te douter de la réponse », dit-elle à Kurt qui maugréa dans sa barbe. Regardant à nouveau sa montre, il se résolut à partir pour ne pas arriver en retard. Autant ne pas donner à Pellington plus de raisons que nécessaire de lui prendre la tête. Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Sawyer, puis se pencha par-dessus le canapé pour embrasser Jane, puis son ventre.

-« Soyez sage tout le monde », lança-t-il en récupérant ses clés de voiture sur la table du salon avant de quitter l'appartement. À peine la porte fermée, Sawyer décida de se mettre en quête de Flocon, qui devait dormir dans l'une de ses cachettes habituelles. Pendant que son fils cherchait le chaton de la famille Weller, Sarah s'assit à côté de sa future belle-sœur.

-« Je peux » ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers son ventre. Jane se contenta de sourire en réponse. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, enfin surtout depuis que celle-ci avait commencé à vraiment se voir, sa famille et ses amis ne cessaient de demander la permission d'essayer de sentir le bébé. Même Roman le faisait, mais uniquement lorsque Kurt n'était pas là, ce qui lui valait souvent des taquineries de sa sœur, disant qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de montrer son côté sensible à son futur beau-frère. Sarah posa la main sur le ventre rond de la brune, et sentit presque instantanément un petit coup.

-« Tu repenses à Sawyer » ? demanda doucement Jane devant son regard rêveur.

-« Oui. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je le portais et qu'il n'était qu'une petite chose fragile…et maintenant on dirait qu'il ne veut pas arrêter de grandir », soupira la cadette Weller en cherchant des yeux son fils. Elle le trouva assis devant l'entrée du couloir menant aux chambres, jouant avec Flocon qui courait comme un fou après la petite boule de papier aluminium que Sawyer faisait rebondir contre les plinthes.

-« Il est adorable », approuva la brune en regardant elle aussi son neveu. Son cœur se serra un peu dans sa poitrine en se remémorant leur première rencontre. Pas tellement habitué à la complexité de la situation, Sawyer l'avait appelé Taylor pendant le premier dîner qu'ils avaient eu ensemble et elle avait littéralement fuit l'appartement. La sensation était écrasante, d'autant qu'elle ne sentait pas vraiment liée à Taylor Shaw à ce moment-là. Et pour cause…Ensuite sa vie s'était écroulée chaque jour un peu plus. Et la première fois qu'elle avait revu Sawyer après l'échec du raid, il était resté exactement le même garçon affectueux. Il était venu vers elle au bureau et lui avait fait un câlin, a priori persuadé qu'elle et son oncle Kurt seraient en couple depuis qu'il les avait surpris à s'embrasser en bas de l'immeuble. Il était si gentil, si innocent qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le détromper. Bien sûr elle se doutait que Sarah avait dû lui dire qu'elle n'était finalement pas leur amie d'enfance, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de changer son opinion sur elle. Mais malgré sa douceur apparente, Sawyer pouvait être également très têtu, et il avait mis en place plusieurs plans sournois pour que Kurt et elle se rapprochent.

Au début, elle avait trouvé la situation assez embarrassante, d'autant que Kurt sortait encore avec Nas. Mais quand ils avaient rompus au moment de la chute de Sandstorm, Sawyer avait redoublé d'effort, et même si personne ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit, Jane soupçonnait qu'il avait reçu l'aide de Patterson et Tasha. Après tout, même si il était terriblement malin, certains des plans mis en œuvres étaient beaucoup trop élaborés pour un enfant de 11 ans. Et finalement, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Jane ne put retenir un petit soupir en songeant qu'à cause de ses erreurs, elle avait faillis gâcher toutes ses chances de connaître un jour le bonheur. Son bref moment d'introspection ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu.

-« Jane Doe, grogna furieusement Sarah à côté d'elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne, arrête ça tout de suite » !

-« Je ne faisais rien », marmonna la future mère d'un ton qui sonnait faux même à ses propres oreilles.

-« Menteuse, rétorqua Sarah en lui jetant un regard noir, tu étais en train de faire tes yeux qui disent « je suis coupable, tout est de ma faute », ne pense pas que je n'ai rien remarqué » !

-« Eh bien si on regarde en arrière j'ai réellement faillis gâcher… »

-« Tu ne vas pas recommencer…, soupira Sarah, je croyais que Patterson et Tasha t'avaient guérie de cette mauvaise manie de te blâmer pour tout ce qui est arrivé de mauvais autour de toi…Où alors peut-être que je devrais leur dire que tu as besoin d'un petit rappel » ? ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en regardant Jane se figer et essayer de rétrécir sur le canapé.

-« Jane est une gentille fille qui a fait des erreurs », marmonna automatiquement la brune en serrant défensivement ses bras autour d'elle, augmentant le sourire de sa future belle-sœur.

-« Je préfère ça. Même si je suis certaine que Patterson et Tasha adoreraient t'infliger une petite séance de chatouille juste pour le plaisir…D'ailleurs…est-ce que Allie n'a pas prévu de te faire la même chose depuis noël » ?

-« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…» nia précipitamment Jane.

-« Vraiment ? Souviens-toi : le réveillon de noël, une jeune femme têtue qui avait acheté beaucoup trop de cadeaux à un adorable bébé…Ça ne te rappelle vraiment rien ? Parce qu'il me semble avoir clairement entendue Allison te menacer de représailles ce jour-là », dit Sarah maintenant très amusée par la situation.

-« Je n'en ai absolument aucuns souvenirs…mais j'ai des problèmes de mémoires tu sais », ajouta malicieusement la brune avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Elle espérait vraiment que tout le monde avait oublié cet épisode, et elle n'avait pas besoin que Sarah le leur rappelle. Ses amies seraient sûrement bien trop heureuses d'avoir un prétexte pour la taquiner sans merci, surtout sachant à quel point elle était chatouilleuse.

-« Tu espères vraiment que je vais croire ça » ? dit Sarah en sortant son téléphone.

-« Non ! Ne leur dit rien, je promets que je serais sage » ! supplia Jane en essayant de se saisir du téléphone avant que sa future belle-sœur ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Évidemment, son gros ventre l'empêchait de se déplacer suffisamment pour le faire, et Sarah s'amusa quelques instants de ses efforts limités avant de reposer l'appareil un peu plus loin.

-« Parfait ! Parce que ton bébé n'a pas besoin que maman pense à de mauvaises choses qui vont lui mettre le moral à zéro. Surtout quand ces choses sont terminées et qu'elle n'a plus aucun contrôle dessus » !

-« Câlin » ? proposa Jane avec ses meilleurs yeux de chien battu. En observant Patterson, qui avec ses grands yeux bleus était une experte dans le domaine, elle avait rapidement appris cette technique par mimétisme. Au départ, elle avait bien sûr été assez nerveuse de tenter quelque chose comme ça, mais s'était enhardie au fur et à mesure que ses relations avec l'équipe revenaient à la normale. Le fait que sa famille et ses amis craquent presque systématiquement lorsqu'elle le faisait lui avait d'ailleurs souvent permis d'échapper à leur vengeance à chaque fois qu'elle leur faisait une blague. Et comme elle l'espérait, la technique fonctionna à merveille. Après tout, comme le lui avait confié Allie, presque personne ne pouvait résister à une femme enceinte ayant l'air vulnérable.

-« Je comprends pourquoi Kurt ne peut presque rien te refuser », soupira Sarah dans la défaite, en regard les grands yeux verts suppliants juste devant elle, incapable de continuer à se fâcher contre Jane. Avec un grand sourire, la brune se pencha autant qu'elle pouvait pour l'enlacer. Finalement, Sarah rompit le câlin et regarda la femme enceinte.

-« Mais sérieusement, tu dois vraiment arrêter de te blâmer pour le passé. Tout le monde fait des erreurs et les gens qui t'aiment t'ont tous pardonné. Tu vas juste te faire du mal à continuer à ressasser tout ça…».

-« Je sais, soupira Jane en se renfonçant dans les coussins confortables du canapé, mais j'ignore pourquoi, à chaque fois que je pense au fait que le bébé sera bientôt là…je suis terrifiée…Que se passera-t-il si je refais des erreurs ? Je ne me souviens presque pas de mon enfance et…Shepherd n'était pas vraiment un modèle de mère aimante…Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si j'étais une mauvaise mère » ? Se lamenta la brune commençant légèrement à paniquer.

-« Oh Jane…toutes les mères sont un peu inquiètes avant la naissance, c'est parfaitement normal. Personne ne peut prévoir comment il réagira une fois que le bébé sera là. Ne pas avoir eu de modèle positif dans ta jeunesse et ne pas avoir beaucoup de souvenirs ne feront pas obligatoirement de toi une mauvaise mère. Regarde toi, tu as surmonté tout ça pour enfin avoir la vie dont tu rêvais », répondit gentiment Sarah en se rapprochant pour passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

-« Mais…j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie…Et si…si j'en fais encore ? Si sans le vouloir je blesse Kurt où mon bébé » ? souffla Jane alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues.

-« Jane…tout le monde fait des erreurs, personne n'est parfait. Tu auras beau faire ton maximum, tu ne pourras jamais protéger les gens à qui tu tiens de tout, tout le temps. Parfois tu leurs feras de la peine, mais ça ne voudra pas dire que tu ne les aimeras pas où qu'ils ne t'aimeront pas…Et puis tu ne seras pas seul. Kurt sera avec toi. Roman et Patterson aussi, tout comme moi, Sawyer, Tasha, Reade, Connor, Allie et Emma. D'ailleurs tout le monde a vu comment tu agis avec Emma, et je suis sûre que tu seras une maman formidable » !

-« Tu le crois vraiment » ? demanda la brune en levant vers elle des yeux pleins d'espoirs.

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça facilement Sarah. Sa conviction sembla ragaillardir sa future belle-sœur, et ce fut le moment choisis par Sawyer pour revenir vers elle.

-« Tata Jane, est-ce que ça va » ? fit-il alarmé par ses yeux rougis et les traces de larmes sur ses joues. La jeune femme renifla un peu, et Sarah répondit à sa place :

-« Elle va bien mon chéri », dit-elle simplement. Après tout personne n'avait raconté toute l'histoire de la vie de Jane à son fils, il était encore trop jeune pour cela. Elles ne pouvaient donc pas lui expliquer d'où venaient les craintes de la brune, ni certaines choses de son passé. « Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit sur les femmes enceintes et les hormones » ?

-« Ça les rend plus émotives et elles pleurent beaucoup plus », répondit rapidement le petit garçon.

-« Exact. Jane était un peu triste mais maintenant tout va bien, n'est-ce pas » ? demanda la mère en se tournant vers la brune. Jane hocha doucement la tête, alors que Sawyer se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

-« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose » ? Si il y a bien une chose que Sawyer détestait, c'était de voir sa tante adorée triste. Et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour corriger ça.

-« J'aimerais bien que tu ailles me chercher le pot de glace à la pistache dans le… ». Jane n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son neveu avait déjà bondit dans la cuisine pour en revenir avec la crème glacée et trois cuillères. Sa mère et sa tante clignèrent des yeux devant sa rapidité et échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater de rire.

-« D'accord, petit gourmand, assied toi », dit Sarah en se décalant légèrement et en tapotant la place laissée libre entre elles. Avec un large sourire, Sawyer s'assit entre les deux femmes qu'il adorait, attrapant la télécommande…avant de comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir.

-« C'est froid… » protesta-t-il en gardant le pot ouvert posé sur ses genoux pour que sa mère et sa tante puissent se servir.

-« Un jour tu apprendras jeune padawan », sourit Jane en lui chipant une cuillère des mains pour attaquer la crème glacée. Le garçon bouda un moment, mais quelques câlins de sa mère et sa tante le remirent vite de bonne humeur. Lançant le DVD dans le lecteur, il constata ravi qu'il s'agissait justement d'un épisode de Star Wars, et il s'installa un peu plus confortablement.

Assis paisiblement, ils regardèrent le film en mangeant de la glace, même si arrivé à la moitié de l'histoire, Jane tomba endormie sur l'épaule de Sawyer. Une fois le film terminé, Sarah se leva pour aller jeter le pot presque vide, le reste de glace ayant fondu. À son retour elle observa son fils toujours immobilisé sous le poids de sa tante. Sortant son téléphone, elle prit une photo, avant de l'aider à installer Jane plus confortablement. D'un coup, Flocon apparut de nulle part et sautant sur le canapé vint se pelotonner contre le ventre rond de la brune allongée en ronronnant.

-« Tu crois qu'on devrait envoyer une photo à oncle Kurt » ? demanda Sawyer en regardant la scène mignonne, puis sa mère. Au moment où celle-ci allait sortir à nouveau son téléphone, un petit coup à la porte attira leur attention. Tandis que Sarah prenait la scène en photo, son fils alla ouvrir, trouvant Allie devant la porte avec Emma dans ses bras.

-« Tante Allie » ! s'enthousiasma le petit garçon en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas trop élever la voix. Même si Jane était sa tante préférée, et qu'Allison n'était plus avec son oncle, il appréciait aussi beaucoup l'US Marshal. Surtout lorsqu'elle se liguait avec Jane contre Kurt pour le rendre fou, ce qui était toujours très amusant à regarder.

-« Sawyer » ? s'étonna Allison en posant sa fille au sol qui enroula immédiatement ses petits bras autour des jambes de son cousin en babillant. « Depuis quand êtes-vous arrivés ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes » ?

-« Maman et moi sommes arrivés ce matin, et tata Jane dors sur le canapé ». Soulevant sa cousine, il l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de faire pareil avec sa deuxième tante. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon, laissant Allie entrer et fermer la porte derrière elle. Pendant que la jeune femme et sa mère se saluaient, Sawyer s'approcha du coin du salon où la plupart des jouets de sa cousine se trouvaient. Il s'amusa quelques minutes avec la fillette, assemblant des blocs de constructions multicolores avant qu'elle ne détruise les empilages en riant aux éclats. Le bruit attira bientôt Flocon, et Emma arrêta immédiatement son jeu pour se diriger sur ses petites jambes hésitantes vers le chat. Avec des gestes encore un peu maladroits, elle caressa la petite boule de poil qui miaula de plaisir avant de venir se frotter contre elle, faisant couiner de rire la fillette. Son amusement traversa finalement les brumes du sommeil qui enveloppaient Jane, et la jeune femme cligna des yeux, trouvant en plus de son neveu un bébé très reconnaissable jouant près de la baie vitrée.

-« Emma » ? demanda la jeune femme en clignant des yeux de surprises. En entendant son nom, la fillette leva la tête vers elle, et avec un cri de joie s'avança vers le canapé à quatre-pattes.

-« Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle te réveillerait », lui dit Allie en s'approchant avec Sarah.

-« Pas de problèmes, j'étais juste un peu fatiguée parce que le bébé s'est beaucoup agité hier soir. Mais maintenant ça va mieux », dit Jane en se remettant lentement en position assise. Le bâillement qui termina sa phrase cassa cependant un peu sa dernière affirmation. Les deux mères se regardèrent en secouant la tête, sachant que la brune était trop têtue pour manquer une occasion de passer du temps avec Emma.

-« Jane…je sais que tu adores Emma, mais tu devrais te ménager un peu… » commença Allie en voyant Jane attraper sa fille et l'installer à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

-« Oh ça va, je vais juste lui faire un câlin, pas jouer un match de foot avec elle. Tu deviens aussi surprotectrice que Kurt » marmonna la brune, faisant ricaner Sarah et Sawyer alors qu'Allie venait s'assoir à sa gauche. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, elle dit tranquillement :

-« Considérant que depuis noël tu me dois 40 minutes de chatouilles, j'éviterais de faire la maline à ta place ». La menace fit geler Jane sur place, avant qu'elle ne gémisse :

-« J'espérais vraiment que depuis tout ce temps tu aurais oublié… »

-« Et manquer une si bonne occasion de me venger de toutes tes blagues stupides ? Certainement pas » ! répondit joyeusement Allie en la serrant un peu plus contre elle. « D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, Patterson et Tasha sont volontaires pour m'aider…». Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant son regard horrifié, sachant qu'à trois contre une elle n'aurait aucunes chances d'échapper à ses amies.

-« Je suis enceinte, vous devriez tous être gentil avec moi », marmonna Jane d'un ton boudeur, qui fit redoubler les rires. Depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'en jouant avec ses expressions elle pouvait obtenir de sa famille et ses amis presque tout ce qu'elle voulait, la brune ne s'en privait pas. Personne ne lui en voulait pour cela, car ils savaient que c'était la preuve qu'elle les aimait et se sentait à l'aise avec eux. Comme Pellington en avait fréquemment fait l'expérience ces derniers mois, ceux qu'elle détestait ou en qui elle n'avait pas confiance n'avaient droit qu'à la façade lisse et neutre, presque froide, qu'elle avait adopté lors de son retour au FBI après sa captivité aux mains de la CIA.

Le gargouillement de son estomac augmenta encore un peu les rires, et remarquant qu'il était près de midi, Sarah prit la parole :

-« D'accord, je crois que c'est l'heure de préparer à manger. Des idées » ? Sa question amena une réponse parfaitement synchronisée de Jane et Sawyer :

-« Macaronis au fromage » ! Les deux se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire, pendant qu'Allie et Sarah secouaient la tête devant leurs pitreries. Alors que Sarah allait préparer le déjeuner, Jane sentit une petite pointe de douleur dans son ventre. Après quelques secondes d'inquiétude, la douleur disparut et la brune hésita. Voyant Allie en train de jouer avec sa fille par terre et Sarah occupée, elle décida de ne pas les inquiéter inutilement, d'autant que la douleur était partie.

Le repas fut calme, en dépit des pitreries de Sawyer pour faire rire sa cousine. Pitreries auxquelles mit rapidement fin sa mère lorsqu'en réponse Emma s'amusa à essayer de projeter sa purée sur lui, envoyant une pleine cuillerée sur la porte du frigo puis une autre sur le sol. De son côté, Allie gronda gentiment sa fille pour lui faire arrêter ses bêtises, alors que Jane riait tranquillement en observant sa famille, tout en mangeant lentement. En guise de punition pour avoir commencé, Sawyer dut débarrasser la table, nettoyer les projections de purée et faire la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, Allie était partie dans la chambre d'Emma pour nettoyer et changer sa fille. En revenant, elle passa devant la future chambre du bébé de Jane, et s'amusa en voyant l'ours en peluche rose posé sur la commode.

Depuis la petite fête donnée quelques mois plus tôt en l'honneur du futur bébé, elle savait que faute de connaître son sexe, l'équipe de Kurt et Jane leur avait offert un ours bleu et un rose. Et chaque jour, les deux amoureux s'amusaient à changer la peluche en fonction de leur préférence respective, attendant de voir si l'autre allait le remarquer. Visiblement, ce matin, Jane avait remplacé l'ours bleu par le rose et Kurt n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir.

De retour dans le salon, elle déposa à nouveau Emma sur le canapé à côté de Jane, sachant que son amie voudrait passer un peu de temps avec le bébé avant l'heure de la sieste.

-« Quelqu'un veut du café » ? demanda Sarah par habitude. Allie répondit par l'affirmative, alors que Jane semblait manifestement hésiter.

-« Rien qu'une petite gorgée » ? tenta-t-elle en regardant les deux femmes avec des yeux suppliants. Kurt n'était pas pour l'en empêcher, mais elle savait qu'Allie et Sarah étaient tout aussi protectrices que lui. Pas qu'elle ait l'intention de consommer une quantité qui pourrait nuire à son bébé de toute façon. Les deux mères se regardèrent, semblant converser silencieusement, avant d'acquiescer. Pour l'avoir expérimenté de première main elles savaient à quel point Kurt devait être draconien avec la brune sur ce sujet. Un tout petit peu de café était acceptable, même si il valait mieux ne pas renouveler l'expérience trop souvent.

-« D'accord, soupira finalement Sarah, juste une gorgée ». Jane sourit triomphalement, puis retourna à câliner Emma, qui lui parlait en langage bébé avec tout le sérieux de ses quinze mois. Bien que la plupart des mots n'aient aucun sens, la brune hocha la tête et répondit comme si elle tenait une vraie conversation avec la fillette. Avachi sur le deuxième canapé, Sawyer lisait l'un des comics qu'il avait apporté, levant de temps en temps une main pour gratouiller la tête de Flocon roulé en boule sur son ventre. Allie retourna dans la cuisine pour aider Sarah à ramener les tasses, lorsque la voix paniquée de Sawyer les alerta :

-« Maman ! Tata Allie ! Je crois que tata Jane ne va pas bien » ! Les deux jeunes femmes abandonnèrent tout ce qu'elles faisaient pour se précipiter dans le salon. Elles y trouvèrent Sawyer regardant d'un air alarmé vers Jane, maintenant debout, Emma dans les bras. Ses yeux étaient tournés vers le bas, essayant de distinguer ce qu'il se passait sous son ventre rond. Son legging bleu pâle, un cadeau de Patterson lassée de ses éternels vêtements noirs, comportait maintenant une large tâche humide autour de l'entrejambe.

-« Je…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, balbutia la brune paniquée, j'ai eu mal au ventre et d'un coup…quelque chose coulait…Est-ce que c'est du sang…Est-ce qu'il va arriver quelque chose à mon bébé » ? Après un rapide coup d'œil à la couleur de la tâche, les deux mères comprirent rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-« Calme-toi Jane, ce n'est pas du sang. La poche des eaux s'est rompue ». dit Sarah en approchant. Jane lui jeta un regard perdu, que sa future belle-sœur comprit facilement. Dans son état de panique, elle ne se souvenait visiblement plus de ce qui lui avait été raconté sur les dernières étapes de la grossesse.

-« Poche des eaux » ? répéta la brune en essayant d'assimiler l'idée et de se rappeler où elle avait déjà entendue le terme. Voyant ses mains trembler, Allie s'empressa de venir à côté d'elle et de récupérer sa fille.

-« Ce que tu as senti tout à l'heure était une contraction. La rupture de la poche des eaux signifie que le bébé arrive », expliqua-t-elle gentiment à son amie.

-« Maintenant ? Mais…c'est trop tôt, il ne doit naître que dans 6 jours ! Et nous ne sommes pas à l'hôpital ! Et Kurt n'est pas ici », cria presque Jane en leur jetant des regards affolés. Elle ne pouvait pas accoucher comme ça chez elle, surtout sans Kurt. Ils avaient tellement rêvés de partager ce moment…

-« Respire lentement », lui conseilla Sarah en lui frottant doucement le dos. « Si le bébé veut sortir, c'est qu'il est prêt. C'est ton premier enfant alors nous avons encore du temps devant nous pour aller à l'hôpital. Tu vas te détendre et changer de pantalon, pendant que Sawyer récupère tes affaires. Ensuite nous allons aller à l'hôpital et sur le chemin j'appellerais Kurt, d'accord » ? Son ton détendu sembla apaiser un peu Jane, qui hocha la tête, avant de se rappeler quelque chose :

-«Il faut prévenir Roman ! Et Patterson ! Et… », s'affola à nouveau la brune en cherchant frénétiquement autour d'elle son téléphone.

-« Nous allons les appeler en chemin. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois te détendre pour ne pas stresser le bébé », intervint Allie en tenant sa fille d'une main et tapotant gentiment la joue de son amie de l'autre. Docilement, Jane se laissa conduire dans sa chambre par Sarah, pendant que Sawyer posait Flocon au sol et filait dans la chambre du bébé récupérer le sac de maternité. Fort heureusement, briefé d'innombrables fois par son oncle au cas où quelque chose comme cela arriverait lorsqu'il était seul avec sa tante, il n'eut pas à le chercher dans toute la pièce.

Revenu à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le salon, il trouva Allie en train de finir de mettre son manteau à sa cousine.

-« Est-ce que tata Jane et le bébé vont aller bien » ? lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet, n'ayant que rarement vu sa tante aussi affolée.

-« Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a juste un peu peur parce que la naissance est un évènement important et qu'elle ne sait pas comment le gérer. Mais nous sommes là pour l'aider n'est-ce pas » ? répondit l'US Marshal en lui souriant d'un air rassurant. Le garçon hocha aussitôt la tête et demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider.

-« Attrape mon téléphone sur la table et appelle Kurt ». Sawyer s'exécuta aussitôt, mais lâcha un grognement frustré lorsque seul le message de la boite vocale de son oncle lui répondit. Il laissa un message puis rendit l'appareil à Allie alors que sa mère et Jane revenaient lentement, la brune portant maintenant l'un de ses habituels leggins noir. Après un moment d'agitation pour récupérer des affaires à droite et à gauche, tout le monde quitta l'appartement pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Pendant qu'Allie attachait sa fille dans son siège auto à l'arrière de son SUV et que Sawyer aidait Jane à monter, sa mère tenta d'appeler Kurt, tombant elle aussi sur la messagerie.

Prenant place au volant, Allison démarra la voiture, alors que Jane essayait de joindre son frère. Finalement quelqu'un décrocha et la jeune femme commença aussitôt :

-« Roman ? C'est moi…je… », un gémissement l'interrompit, et la brune rougit en comprenant qu'il était occupé.

-« _Rem…Jane_ », retentit soudain la voix légèrement haletante de son frère alors qu'il se corrigeait, semblant à nouveau se rappeler tardivement qu'elle ne se faisait plus appeler Remy. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…un problème avec le bébé_ » ? demanda-t-il maintenant inquiet, alors qu'une voix féminine résonnait en arrière-plan.

-« Désolé de vous déranger toi et Patterson mais…nous sommes en route vers l'hôpital…le bébé…le bébé arrive…».

…

 _Quelques blocs plus loin, appartement de Patterson_

Assise sur la table de sa salle à manger, Patterson lâcha un petit gémissement lorsque les lèvres de Roman embrassèrent sa clavicule. Être chez elle un mardi après-midi n'était pas courant. Se faire faussement porter malade non plus, même si elle avait ses raisons. Les mains habiles de son petit ami, debout devant elle, resserrèrent leur étreinte, tandis qu'il commençait à dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Alors que ses doigts effleuraient sa poitrine, elle voulut gémir à nouveau, mais en fut empêchée par le baiser sauvage que Roman plaqua sur ses lèvres. En le voyant agir au quotidien, il était difficile d'imaginer chez lui ce côté passionné. Mais la blonde adorait ce côté un peu sauvage de leurs ébats, si différent de ce qu'elle avait connu avec David…ou avec Borden le traître. Ses pensées s'obscurcirent à nouveau lorsque les doigts agiles de son petit-ami recommencèrent leur magie. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas encore réellement commencé à taquiner ses points sensibles...Décidemment, il semblait connaître et anticiper les moindres réactions de son corps. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait d'ailleurs. Mais à travers les brumes du plaisir qui l'entourait, elle entendit tout de même une sonnerie, de plus en plus insistante.

Après quelques battements de cœur elle comprit que celle-ci provenait du téléphone de son petit-ami.

-« Tu devrais répondre…c'est peut-être…important », souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers. Roman répondit par un petit grognement, mais tendit tout de même une main pour se saisir de l'appareil. Maintenant en partie libérée, Patterson en profita pour essayer de reprendre l'avantage dans leur petit jeu, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise pour caresser ses abdominaux musclés. Alors qu'il décrochait, elle en profita sournoisement pour l'embrasser dans le cou, lui arrachant un gémissement. Les mots qu'il prononça lui firent cependant stopper net ses taquineries.

 _-«_ Rem…Jane…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…un problème avec le bébé » ?

-« Met le haut-parleur » ! Exigea-t-elle immédiatement, inquiète pour sa meilleure amie.

-« _Désolé de vous déranger toi et Patterson mais…nous sommes en route vers l'hôpital…le bébé…le bébé arrive…_ ». Roman se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés, puis répondit rapidement :

-« Ok, nous arrivons tout de suite », puis il raccrocha et commença à se rhabiller, avant de s'arrêter devant le regard mi- amusé mi- dépité de sa petite-amie.

-« Quoi ? Dépêche toi, tu as entendu le bébé arrive » ! Patterson secoua la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les hommes paniquaient ainsi devant l'arrivée d'un nouveau-né ?

-« C'est son premier enfant, à mon avis il faudra encore quelques heures avant que le bébé ne naisse. Et si tu veux aller les voir, il aurait peut-être mieux valu demander à ta sœur dans quel hôpital elle se rendait avant de lui raccrocher au nez non » ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé alors que la compréhension apparaissait sur le visage de Roman.

-« Oh », marmonna simplement le jeune homme avant de se précipiter à nouveau sur son téléphone pendant que la blonde commençait à se rhabiller, essayant de contrôler sa propre excitation à l'idée de bientôt tenir sa filleule dans ses bras.

-« Hey…désolé d'avoir coupé…j'ai oublié de te demander à quel hôpital vous alliez », dit Roman un peu penaud lorsque sa sœur lui répondit. Patterson venait à peine de finir de reboutonner son chemisier, lorsque son petit-ami lui attrapa la main pour la tirer vers la porte.

-« Roman, soupira la blonde essayant de résister, voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas totalement les idées en place, j'ai besoin de mettre mes chaussures avant d'y aller, et toi aussi ». Le jeune homme regarda instantanément vers le bas, remarquant enfin qu'ils étaient encore tous deux en chaussettes. Après avoir réglé le problème, il tira à nouveau sa petite-amie vers la porte avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau, fouillant ses poches frénétiquement. En se retournant, il trouva Patterson agitant les clés de la voiture sous son nez, souriant devant son agitation. Après l'avoir remercié avec un autre baiser, ils quittèrent enfin l'appartement.

…

 _Voiture d'Allie, en route vers l'hôpital_

Jane cligna des yeux, surprise, lorsque son frère lui raccrocha au nez.

-« Un problème » ? demanda Sarah qui était montée à l'avant, laissant la brune entre le siège d'Emma et Sawyer.

-« Je crois que Roman était…occupé avec Patterson », marmonna Jane en rougissant.

-« On dirait que quelqu'un a fait l'école buissonnière aujourd'hui », ricana Allie en jetant un œil au visage rouge de son amie dans le rétroviseur. Brusquement, le téléphone de Jane bourdonna à nouveau dans sa main, et la jeune femme décrocha, levant les yeux en ciel en entendant son frère s'excuser. Elle lui donna tout de même l'adresse de l'hôpital, puis essaya à nouveau de joindre Kurt. Mais toutes ses tentatives tombèrent sur la messagerie de son fiancé, comme celles de Sarah. Voyant que la jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter, Allie essaya de la rassurer.

-« Il doit être bloqué dans sa réunion. Je vous dépose et je vais au siège du FBI pour te le ramener par la peau du…des fesses » ! se reprit-elle après un petit coup de Sarah sur son épaule. Sa conviction fit sourire la brune qui, si elle n'était pas si inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Kurt, aurait presque compatit à la tornade qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Arrivant enfin à l'hôpital, toute la petite famille descendit et Allie repartit aussitôt mettre sa menace à exécution. Pendant que Sawyer tenait sa cousine dans ses bras, Sarah tenait le sac de Jane d'une main et aidait la jeune femme à marcher vers la porte des urgences.

-« Excusez-moi, héla-t-elle une infirmière au passage en entrant, ma belle-sœur vient de perdre les eaux… »

-« Est-ce que c'est votre premier enfant » ? demanda la femme en faisant signe à un aide-soignant de venir avec un fauteuil roulant.

-« Oui », répondit la brune en s'asseyant avec une grimace. Alors que l'homme la poussait vers une salle vide, l'infirmière continua à lui poser un véritable torrent de questions sur sa santé et sa grossesse. Sentant une nouvelle contraction, Jane serra les dents, et commença sérieusement à envisager toutes sortes de sévices physiques à infliger à son fiancé s'il la laissait accoucher seule ici.

…

 _Bureau du FBI, quelques minutes plus tard._

Kurt soupira à nouveau discrètement en regardant autour de lui les nombreux chefs de services. Tout en haut de sa liste d'activités détestées se trouvait la participation aux interminables réunions budgétaires. Il était un homme de terrain et brasser du papier n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Surtout quand il s'agissait de déterminer où faire des économies en compressant les budgets, et donc d'écouter chaque chef de département défendre sa position avec ardeur. Il maudit Patterson pour l'avoir abandonné en se faisant remplacer par l'un de ses assistants pour représenter le département des sciences. Son amie n'était certainement pas malade mais il avait été trop distrait pour se rappeler qu'elle devait assister à la réunion avec lui lorsqu'il avait accepté qu'elle reste chez elle aujourd'hui.

Pour augmenter encore son irritation, Pellington était aussi insupportablement condescendant que d'habitude, et la réunion s'éternisait. Mentalement, il se demanda s'il pouvait sanctionner les techniciens qui avaient trouvé le moyen de déclencher une alerte suite à une fausse manipulation lors d'une opération de maintenance de routine. Du coup le bâtiment était entré en confinement pendant près de deux heures, et il avait été impossible de trouver le temps d'appeler Jane. Bien sûr Sarah était avec elle, mais il ne pouvait totalement secouer le sentiment que quelque chose se passait. Une nouvelle fois, il hésita encore à interrompre la réunion pour téléphoner à sa fiancée.

Alors qu'il écoutait distraitement l'un de ses subordonnés réclamer une rallonge budgétaire pour une raison qui lui échappait à l'heure actuelle, il observa Reade et Tasha sortir de l'ascenseur. À voir leur expression, eux non plus n'étaient pas très heureux d'avoir été bloqué dans un espace clos pendant des heures à cause de l'alerte, et Zapata était en train de vivement faire savoir son mécontentement aux intéressés. Il réprima difficilement un sourire, avant d'essayer de reporter son attention sur la réunion en cours. Mais au moment où il allait tourner la tête, il remarqua Allie sortir en trombe du couloir, ayant sûrement pris l'ascenseur secondaire, et dire rapidement quelque chose à son équipe, qui les agita considérablement. Fronçant les sourcils, il remarqua son ex petite-amie se diriger vers la salle de conférence d'un pas décidé.

-« Directeur adjoint Weller, est-ce que vous êtes avec nous » ? demanda Pellington la désapprobation audible dans sa voix. Avant que Kurt ne puisse répondre, Allie ouvrit la porte de la pièce avec fracas et gronda :

-« Est-ce que ça t'arrive de décrocher ton putain de téléphone Weller »! Son éclat figea la pièce, les agents la regardant sous le choc de son entrée.

-« Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose » ? S'inquiéta-t-il en attrapant l'appareil, remarquant enfin une quinzaine d'appels en absence de Jane, Allie et Sarah.

-« Trois fois rien, juste ta fiancée qui a perdu les eaux. Et qui se demande pourquoi l'homme de sa vie n'est pas encore à l'hôpital avec elle pour la naissance de leur bébé », lâcha sarcastiquement l'US Marshal. Des murmures éclatèrent dans la pièce alors que les agents commentaient la nouvelle.

-« Le bébé arrive » ? demanda rhétoriquement Weller sous le choc.

-« C'est-ce que je viens de dire ».

-« Le bébé arrive » ? répéta Kurt, n'arrivant visiblement pas à se faire à l'idée.

-« Oh pitié, gronda Allie en venant à côté de lui pour le secouer et lui flanquer une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Est-ce que tu vas décider à bouger ? Parce que j'ai promis à Jane de te traîner à l'hôpital par la peau du cul si nécessaire » ! Weller réagit enfin, et se leva d'un bond, attrapant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de sortir en criant que la réunion était terminée.

Récupérant Reade et Tasha au passage, ils se ruèrent dans le garage pour embarquer à bord du SUV des US Marshal.

-« Finalement, je crois que je vais descendre les deux imbéciles qui ont déclenchés le confinement du bâtiment pendant deux heures », gronda Zapata furieuse. Son coéquipier lâcha un grognement approbateur, puis remarquant le regard étonné que leur jeta Allie dans le rétroviseur, il expliqua rapidement les dernières heures. Ces informations semblèrent un peu alléger l'humeur d'Allison envers Kurt, qui de son côté essayait de joindre sa sœur. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il encaissa une bonne salve de reproches avant qu'elle ne consente à lui passer Jane. Il rassura sa fiancée du mieux qu'il put, promettant qu'il serait bientôt là. Le fort tempérament de la jeune femme se manifesta rapidement lorsqu'elle commença à le menacer de diverses choses s'il manquait la naissance. S'ils n'étaient pas tellement conscients des craintes qui devaient agiter Jane à cet instant, son expression aurait fait rire les autres occupants du véhicule.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital et Kurt bondit du SUV. Suivant les indications envoyées par sa sœur, il arriva enfin dans la salle où attendait Jane vêtue d'une chemise d'hôpital vert pâle, alors que Sarah lui tenait la main.

-« Kurt », souffla la brune en laissant couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment en le voyant enfin. Malgré son appel, elle avait craint pendant un instant qu'il ne puisse pas être avec elle pour la naissance de leur enfant.

-« Eh, tout va bien je suis là », dit Kurt en venant immédiatement l'embrasser. Sarah décida de sortir pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et rejoignit son fils qui patientait sur une chaise plus loin dans le couloir, avec Patterson et Roman arrivés un peu plus tôt, Emma endormit dans les bras du jeune homme malgré le bruit environnant.

-« Je pensais…je pensais… » commença Jane.

-« Tout va bien, répéta Kurt, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Même si j'envisage sérieusement de laisser Tasha tuer certains de nos techniciens », marmonna le directeur adjoint du FBI. Devant le regard étonné de sa fiancée, il lui expliqua le confinement accidentel qui avait bloqué les communications entrantes et sortantes pendant deux heures. Remarquant que l'anecdote semblait distraire Jane, il continua à bavarder pour occuper ses pensées.

-« Est-ce que Roman et Patterson sont arrivés » ? demanda la brune, en grimaçant à nouveau devant une nouvelle contraction. Kurt pressa sa main un peu plus fort, et son pouce se mit à décrire de petits cercles sur les tatouages de sa belle.

-« Ils sont arrivés avant nous. J'ai même cru que Roman allait me tuer dans le couloir pour être en retard… » ironisa-t-il sachant que son futur beau-frère en aurait été capable.

-« Il est mal placé pour parler », grommela Jane, encore vexée que Roman lui ait raccroché au nez. Devant l'air étonné de Kurt, elle lui détailla la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son frère un peu plus tôt.

-« Et dire que Patterson a séché la réunion budgétaire pour faire des galipettes avec ton frère… J'ai bien envie de lui interdire d'approcher les ordinateurs du bureau pendant quelques jours pour la punir de m'avoir laissé avec Pellington », maugréa Weller, faisant doucement rire Jane. La brune vint cependant rapidement au secours de son amie :

-« Ne sois pas aussi cruel, tu sais à quel point elle a besoin de ses jouets pour vivre. Elle a le droit d'être un peu heureuse après ce qu'elle a vécu ». Kurt acquiesça, mais changea de conversation avant que sa fiancée ne se laisse distraire par de sombres pensées. Aidant la brune à se redresser, il passa derrière elle pour masser le bas de son dos et soulager un peu la douleur des contractions, s'amusant de son gémissement de plaisir alors que ses muscles se détendaient un peu. Après de longues heures au cours desquelles plusieurs infirmières vinrent vérifier la fréquence des contractions et la dilatation du col, l'une des femmes déclara enfin qu'il était temps.

-« Le col est assez dilaté, c'est l'heure de faire venir ce bébé avec nous », dit-elle avec une bonne humeur contagieuse.

-« Je sais que c'est douloureux mais à cause de vos tatouages nous ne pouvons pas pratiquer de péridurale. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne devrait plus être très long », ajouta une sage-femme avec un sourire réconfortant.

-« J'ai connu pire », répondit calmement Jane en haussant les épaules, en songeant à ce qu'elle avait enduré aux mains de la CIA. La douleur des contractions était différente de celles qu'elle avait connues avant, mais la perspective de bientôt tenir son bébé dans ses bras la rendait un million de fois plus supportable. Kurt serra un peu plus fort sa main, en essayant de chasser ces sombres images de son esprit. Utilisant sa main libre, il écarta distraitement une mèche de cheveux collée sur le front de sa fiancée par la sueur du travail.

Remarquant une nouvelle grimace sur son joli visage alors qu'elle serrait les dents devant une nouvelle contraction, il retint de justesse un soupire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire tellement plus pour l'aider, alors qu'elle avait déjà tellement souffert dans sa vie. Mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de rester lui tenir la main, et murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille alors que la sage-femme venait se positionner entre les jambes relevées de la brune.

-« Très bien Jane, c'est l'heure, je veux que vous vous concentriez pour sentir votre corps et votre bébé. Au moment où vous vous sentirez le plus à l'aise, poussez aussi fort et aussi longtemps que vous pouvez ». La brune s'exécuta, et lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur en serrant fortement la main de Kurt. En bout de plusieurs minutes d'efforts, son assurance commença cependant à l'abandonner :

-« Pourquoi le bébé ne sort pas, gémit-elle, est-ce que je fais mal les choses » ?

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous en sortez très bien. Pour un premier enfant, il n'est pas rare que la délivrance soit un peu longue », la rassura la sage-femme.

-« Courage chérie, je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais ce sera bientôt fini », la réconforta Kurt en caressant sa joue. La brune tourna ses grands yeux verts vers lui, puisant un peu de force devant la confiance inébranlable qu'il lui témoignait. Retenant sa respiration, elle poussa à nouveau autant qu'elle le pouvait, avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, la sage-femme annonça :

-« Je vois la tête ! Encore un petit effort » ! Encouragée par la perspective que son épreuve prenne bientôt fin, la brune poussa à nouveau, serrant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait la main de Kurt. Essayant d'ignorer la douleur, elle respira profondément, et brusquement un petit cri retentit. Concentrée sur le fait de reprendre sa respiration, la brune mit quelque seconde à comprendre que le bébé était sorti.

-« Félicitation, leur dit la sage-femme en nettoyant sommairement le petit corps avant de le poser sur le ventre de Jane, c'est une adorable petite fille ».

Émerveillés, Kurt et Jane observèrent la petite vie qu'ils avaient créée s'agiter doucement au contact de sa mère. Maintenant qu'elle tenait son bébé dans ses bras, tous les doutes de la jeune femme semblaient s'être envolés.

-« Elle est…elle est magnifique », souffla Kurt en la regardant le souffle coupé.

-« Je t'avais dit que ce serais une fille », ne put s'empêcher de taquiner la brune malgré la fatigue, faisant sourire son fiancé et rire le personnel médical.

-« Le prochain sera un garçon », répondit avec confiance Weller en se penchant pour l'embrasser, avant de caresser son front recouvert de sueur.

-« Je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu devras attendre un peu pour ça. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à traverser ça à nouveau avant un moment », répondit honnêtement Jane épuisée en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller.

-« Rien ne presse, convint facilement Kurt avec un petit sourire. C'est juste une idée comme ça ».

-« Avoue que tu aimes juste abuser de mon corps plein d'hormones, c'est honteux agent Weller », fit mine de s'indigner la brune, sous le regard amusé des infirmières.

-« Qui pourrait me le reprocher ? J'ai la femme la plus sexy de la terre juste à côté de moi ici en ce moment », dit Kurt avec un sourire taquin en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

-« Si super-papa veut bien calmer ses ardeurs quelques secondes, c'est l'heure de couper le cordon », intervint la sage-femme d'une voix amusée. Kurt s'exécuta de bonne grâce alors qu'une infirmière s'approchait avec un stylo et un petit bracelet en plastique.

-« Comment s'appelle cette petite princesse » ? Jane se tourna vers son futur mari puis donna le prénom qu'ils avaient choisis pour une fille, et les deux auxquelles elle avait songé. Kurt lui jeta un regard étonné, mais étonnement heureux.

-« Tu es sûre » ? Sa fiancée lui répondit avec un hochement de tête décidé, malgré sa fatigue, et il lui sourit à nouveau.

…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, dans une chambre, l'équipe et leur famille se pressaient autour de Jane allongée sur son lit pour admirer le nouveau-né dans ses bras.

-« Elle est magnifique », soupira Sarah en reniflant alors que les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

-« Tu vois patron, nous avions raisons, c'est bien une fille », claironna triomphalement Zapata, faisant rouler des yeux les hommes dans l'assistance.

-« Comment s'appelle-t-elle » ? demanda Reade curieux. D'un regard, Kurt fit signe à Jane de parler :

-« Je vous présente Mia…Mia Bethany Taylor Weller », répondit fièrement la jeune maman. À part Sawyer, tous connaissaient l'histoire, et comprenaient l'importance émotionnelle des deuxième et troisième prénoms du bébé pour les jeunes parents. Kurt profita du moment pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras, et avec un parfait synchronisme, Tasha et Patterson attirèrent Jane dans un câlin groupé. Il y avait beaucoup de larmes de joies et d'émotions dans les yeux de ceux qui avaient été proches de Mayfair et tout le monde resta un moment à contempler le bébé. Puis en tant que marraine, Patterson revendiqua le droit de la tenir un peu, avant de la passer à Roman, son parrain.

Le jeune homme regarda sa nièce, si petite et si fragile dans ses grands bras, et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Sa sœur avait réussi à se créer la vie dont elle rêvait, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, et il se jura de tout faire pour empêcher quiconque de nuire à sa famille. Ou à celle qu'il s'apprêtait à construire…

Remarquant son air apaisé, Tasha s'approcha pour essayer de lui prendre le bébé :

-« Eh Musclor, laisse les autres en profiter un peu ».

-« Pas question, j'ai besoin de m'entrainer », marmonna le jeune homme sans lever les yeux. Sa déclaration entraîna quelques haussements de sourcils, avant que Jane n'écarquille les yeux en se tournant vers Patterson :

-« Tu es… » ? La blonde rougit en voyant que son amie avait compris.

-« Oui…de trois semaines. Je voulais attendre un peu pour le dire parce que c'était censé être votre jour spécial, mais apparemment môsieur Roman a du mal à garder un secret…», répondit-elle avec un regard affectueux vers son petit-ami. Des exclamations joyeuses retentirent dans la pièce, alors que tout le monde comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait. Souriant follement, Jane attira son amie dans un nouveau câlin, alors que Zapata rebondissait littéralement sur place.

-« Patterson va aussi avoir un bébé ? Avec oncle Roman » ? demanda Sawyer pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-« Oui mon chéri, il semble que la famille va s'agrandir encore dans quelques mois », répondit Sarah en regardant son futur beau-frère les yeux toujours fixés sur le bébé dans ses bras, imperméable à l'agitation autour de lui.

Finalement, Roman consentit à lâcher le bébé, qui passa dans les bras de Sarah, et passa un bras autour des épaules de Patterson. Soudain Tasha se dressa devant lui, étonnement menaçante malgré leur différence de carrure.

-« Je me fiche que tu aies mis Patterson enceinte et que tu sois un combattant super-entrainé…si tu lui fais du mal je te ferais avaler tes dents ». Reade et Kurt acquiescèrent aussitôt et Roman regarda vers sa petite-amie :

-« Pas d'inquiétude, je préférerais mourir que de lui faire du mal…ou de laisser quelqu'un lui en faire ».

Alors que tout le monde bavardait à propos de la nouvelle et continuait à admirer Mia, que Jane récupéra finalement pour la garder serrer contre elle, Kurt vint s'assoir sur le rebord du lit de sa fiancée. Le regard qu'il échangea avec la brune lui apprit qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Les jours sombres étaient désormais derrière eux, et ils avaient la vie qu'ils avaient lutté pour construire, avec une grande et belle famille qui ne demandait qu'à s'élargir encore.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Une petite review si le cœur vous en dit ^^**


End file.
